Dear Diary and Real Life
by madamfluff
Summary: Father has told me the stories about the infamous Count Dracula. Father said Count Dracula is an evil man and the son of the devil. The title pretty mch gives it away :P please R
1. Chapter 1

25 August

Dear Diary,

Today is my birthday and father has yet to return from his, what I like to call, missions. Today I turn 18. What a great number it is. Father tells me this is the day when I become a young woman, when he comes home I shall tell him about this young man I meet the other morning. Carl is meeting him this afternoon. Carl happened to give me this diary for my birthday. It is an absolute beauty. It is deep rich red; Carl said that it reminded him of my hair colour. Once I had gotten away and up to my room, I laughed. I found it, what is the word I'm looking for? Well I found it quite odd. Carl can always find a way to make a situation sound embarrassing. I still love him though. Father and Carl have been best of friends ever since they met. Well at least that is what they tell me. I shall be right back after lunch. Carl and I are going to be making a birthday lunch for me.

Wow, lunch was lovely. Carl and I had sweet potatoes, pancakes and anything other that did not fall under the category of lunch. Other than that, lunch was delicious. It is a shame father was not here for my birthday lunch. Here's hoping he shall be here for my birthday dinner. My new male friend will be there and like I said before I want father to meet him. My friends name is Jake. Jake is funny and definitely knows how to treat a lady. I like Jake very much. I had a dream about Jake the other night. Oh, it was wonderful. We were walking along a beach. The sand so white and the ocean water so clear that if you were to stand in it you felt like your invading something. My hand rested on his arm and his hand rested on mine. We talked about everything, from what we liked to about family things. Just thinking about this dream makes me smile.

Over lunch, Carl and I spoke about father's mission. He told me that he is out in Transylvania. I believe father was there before I was born. Father has told me the stories about the infamous Count Dracula. Father said Count Dracula is an evil man and the son of the devil. I have read many books about Dracula. He has had interesting life and a very long one. When father killed him, he was believed to be about 400 hundred years old.

Father told me that he was alive when Dracula was killed the first time and he was the one who did it. I don't believe, I think he's talking absolute rubbish. I have always wondered the question, how could he be alive then, when he's have now?

I shall come back later and write some more but Jake is here now.

Love, Evey

Evey came down the stairs to meet Carl and Jake at the bottom. Jake smiled brightly when he saw Evey. Carl watched him carefully. _I'll be watching you boy, _Carl thought as the two hugged. "Should we all move into the living room for a drink?" Carl said politely. Evey grinned.

"Yes, I'll go make some tea for Carl" She smiled at Carl. Carl nodded and motioned for Jake to follow him into the living room. Jake followed Carl, as Evey went to the kitchen to make the tea. In ten minutes Evey walked through into the living room. Placing the tray of tea on the table that he father got made for the house. Evey sat down on the couch next to Jake.

"So, Jake how old are you?" Carl asked taking a sip of his tea. Evey shot him a look but he just smiled.

"I am twenty. I realize that Evey is young" Jake looked at Evey and then back at Carl. Carl nodded, understanding what he said. Jake understood that he was just watching out for Evey. Evey watched the two.

"Carl isn't my father Jake. He's a friar, my fathers best friend and takes care of me while my father is doing his job," Evey said smiling. Jake nodded.

"So where is your father?" Jake asked looking at Evey.

"He's working. I don't get told what he does," Evey looked at Carl. "Father is gone often but I don't mind I have Carl to keep me company" She smiled.

"Who is your father? You have never told me" Jake said taking a sip of his tea. Carl looked at Evey and then at Jake.

Hey all, hope you enjoyed this. I know its short but I shall try to get the chapters longer as I go. Review if you want me to continue. I'll love you forever D So,

Love,

Madamfluff


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Dear Diary and Real Life:

"Who is your father? You have never told me" Jake said taking a sip of his tea. Carl looked at Evey and then at Jake.

Now:

"So? Evey why aren't you saying anything?' Jake said shifting so he could look at Evey better. Evey looked at her hands that sat on her lap. Carl cleared his throat taking a sip. Jake looked at Carl quickly and back at Evey. "Evey"

Evey looked at Jake. "My father is Van Helsing. The one and only person that kills all the evil in this world" She said slightly smiling. Jake just sat there. "Jake? Is something wrong? Jake?" She watched him. Jake watched Evey's eyes. Jake stood up and went to the front door. Carl and Evey followed him, worried that he was going to do something unusual. Jake turned to them.

"I have to go. I need to think about something." Jake said quietly. Evey frowned worried.

"Jake just be careful. I will come round later to come see if you are doing alright. We can talk about this when we have some privacy" She said opening the door for him. Jake nodded absently and walked out going home. Evey closed the door and looked at Carl. "I am worried Carl. I know him well and that is not the way he would act."

"Evey, darling, I think anyone would react that way if you told them that your father is Gabriel. That is the way people just are,' Carl said collecting the tea tray and went into the kitchen cleaning up. Evey sighed and went up to her room to right down what had just happened.

_25 August_

_5.26 night time_

_Dear Diary,_

_The weirdest thing just happened with Jake. I had not told him who my father was before till tonight. Jake acted crazy. He wasn't even here for 20 minutes. I told him that my father was Van Helsing and he just went…bleh. Jake left before we could talk. He said he had to 'think'. I'm really worried about him. I think in about half an hour I shall go to his house and check up on him. I can't stop thinking about this._

_It is now 5.30 at night. Carl has just brought up some of the mail that is mine. I have one from father! It's a box! Oh gosh, I think he's giving me a present! I wonder what it is…I shall write soon. I am going to check my mail and then go round to Jake's and see how he is doing. I shall be a while._

_Love, Evey._

Evey opened her mail that was from her friends. Evey then grabbed the big box and ripped it open. She was right there was a letter in there from her father and something wrapped underneath the letter. Evey squealed with delight. She opened the letter and read it. Evey's wide bright smiled faded into one of the sad and glum smiles. Her fathers writing was messy, well it always was, but it was more messy. Evey put the letter down once she had finished reading it and toke the present out if the box. Evey ripped the paper off the present and dropped her mouth open when she saw her present.

It was a red wood jewellery box with purple, black and white gems engraved into the box. It also had carving and a foreign language engraved on the top and the sides of the box. Evey looked at the bottom of the box. It had a name she could not read. Evey shrugged and then put her new jewellery box on her beside table. She stared at the box for a few minutes and then removed herself from her bed and went downstairs. Carl looked at her and smiled. "What was in the box Evey?" Carl asked sitting in his chair.

"A present from father. It was a jewellery box," Evey smiled, "Carl? Did you get a letter from father?" Carl looked at her and nodded slightly. "I did as well, but the writing was really messy. Do you think something is wrong?" Carl sighed and looked at his drink thinking about it and then looked back at Evey.

'Evey don't worry about your father if there is something wrong he can handle himself and if there isn't he should be home any time soon." Carl smiled towards Evey, who was standing by coat rack. Evey put her coat on and looked Carl.

"I shall be back later. I am going to go check on Jake and see how he is doing after the shock" She smiled a bit. "Should I get anything while I'm out?" Carl shook his head. "Ok then see you late Carl" Carl waved and Evey walked outside heading towards Jake's house.

Evey shivered as a gust of cold wind went through and past her. She sighed as she pulled her coat around more. After 10 minutes of walking she finally reached Jake's house. Evey knocked on the door softly but hard enough for people around the house to hear. She heard soft footsteps and then the door opened. Evey smiled at the house maid. "Hi Lisa, I'm here to see Jake. I told him I would come round" Evey said.

Lisa smiled and nodded moving out of the way to let Evey in and out of the cold. "Thank you Lisa. Is Jake in his office?" Lisa nodded and Evey. "I'll go by myself Lisa. Thank you" Evey said as she walked off to Jake's office on the other side of the house. Evey knocked on Jake's.

"Come in" Jake called from his desk. Evey opened the door and closed the door behind her. Jake looked up. "Evey. What are you doing here?" He asked

"I told you I would come round to check on you," Evey said as she went over and sat down on one of the chairs. "I was worried about you when you just left earlier." Jake smiled a bit.

"You were worried about me?" He asked.

"Yes Jake. You just left pretty much without a word and you sounded something. I do not like it when you do that, so don't do it again" Evey said lightly. Jake chuckled and nodded. Evey smiled.

"Sorry, Evey. I shall not do that anymore" Jake looked at Evey. They sat there for a few minutes looking into each others eyes. Jake stood up and went over to her. Evey watched him and smiled slightly. Jake toke her hands and helped her stand up. Evey stood up. Their bodies a few inches away from each other. Evey looked up at Jake slightly. Jake looked at Evey slightly and smiled.

Jake's hand went to her face and he stroked her cheek gently. "You're beautiful Evey…" He said softly. Evey smiled.

"I believe I get that from my mother's side of the family" Evey said. Jake laughed a bit and nodded. Evey watched him. Jake toke Evey's hands once again and put her arms around his neck. Evey smiled as he put his arms around her waist. Jake leaned in and softly kissed Evey on her lips. Evey kissed him back her arms tightening round his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Jake's hands slowly moved up and down Evey's back. Evey's hands moved to his chest, as the kiss deepened to something more passionate. Jake pulled away and started kissing Evey's neck. Evey closed her eyes as Jake pulled her tight against him as he continued to kiss up and down her neck. Jake moved back up to Evey's lips. Evey moved a hand to his cheek as they kissed passionately. Soon after, they pulled away looking at each other. Jake smiled and hugged her tightly. Evey smiled stroking his hair softly. Jake kissed her shoulder and looked at her.

"Evey," Jake stroked her cheek softly. "Over the last few days that I have known you, I have started to fall in love with you" Evey smiled and nodded.

"So have I," Evey replied looking into his eyes.

"I was wondering Evey, only though that we have only known each other a few days, but would you marry me?" Jake asked going into his pocket and pulling out a ring with a small white diamond. Evey looked at the ring and then at him. Evey smiled.

"Of course I will!" Evey said happily as Jake put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. Evey kissed his check. "This is the best day ever," Evey said looking at him. Jake smiled.

"Good and by the way Evey…happy birthday" Jake said.

Hey all,

Thanks for reading. Review please it truly helps :P.

Love,

madamfluff


End file.
